Please, Don't
by toffeenip
Summary: Draco has to do something that Hermione doesnt like, Please read review : Muchly Appreciated All characters and stuff like that does not belong to me but to J.K.ROWLING xxx. p.s. should I make this more than a one-shot? comments pleasee x
1. Chapter 1

" Hermione, I have to do this. " Draco said, a tiny tear leaking from his grey eyes.

" No, no, no! You don't have to, please Draco, please don't! " Hermione sobbed.

" Trust me, I'm doing this for you. " He tried to reassure her.

" For me? For me? Your going to go and kill innocent people for me? Draco, they're my best friends! Please! Please! I'm begging you! "

She got down onto her knees infront of him. Her deep, watery, brown eyes meeting with the cold, grey ones.

" Hermione, if I don't do this Voldemort's going to kill you. I can't just stand back and watch him do that. I can't. "

" Let's run away then, far away, where noone can find us, not even him! "

" He'll find a way, he always does. "

" Please, please, please."

He just looked away, she was kneeling infront of him, with waterfalls coming from her eyes, begging him in whispers not to go and kill her best friends.

" Hermione, sweetheart, I have to do this. " He raised his wand to the side of her head and whispered...

Stupefy.

She was asleep.

A few hours passed and she woke up in the hospital wing. The ward was empty. Her head felt heavy and her stomach lurched whenever she moved. She had to get up. She couldn't just lie here, wondering if her boyfriend had just gone and killed her bestfriends or not. Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere. That would be a problem. She had to find a way to sneak out without her noticing. But how?

" M - M - M - Madam P - P - P - Pomfrey... "

A Hufflepuff first year had come hurtling along the corridor down towards the ward.

" Yes? What is it? " Replied Madam Pomfrey.

" There's a girl, in the the the toilets, throwing up, I don't think she's well, I've tried to get her to come here, but she can't leave the toilet! "

Madam Pomfrey threw a quick glance over Hermione's way to check if she was sleeping or not. She obviously thought she was because she went off with the out of breath first year.

Perfect.

Now, Hermione scrambled out of bed, put something on her feet, out robes over her pyjamas and was on her way to look for Draco.

First place to check that would be obvious is the Astronomy Tower. He was always up there.

So she set off for the Astronomy Tower, to find Draco.

A few minutes passed and she finally arrived. She pushed the door open and entered. It was much colder up here than she expected and she started to shiver a bit. She looked around and around but could see noone. One more look and her eye caught the white-blonde hair.

" Draco. " She said.

He snapped around and looked at Hermione with a shocked expression.

" Hermione! What the bloody hell do you think your doing up here dressed like that? " He said, astonished.

" Having a picnic, what do you think?! I came looking for you! Oh, please say you didn't! Please! " She was on the verge of tears.

He took his jacket off and placed it around her. It was warm from where he had been wearing it and smelled exactly like him. Really Musky.  
He pulled her head towards his chest and higged her to him. She hugged him back and softly sobbed.

" Shhhh, sweetie, don't cry. " He started to stroke her hair slowly and softly.

" Did you do it? " She whispered.

He sighed, pushed her away, then took her perfect baby shaped face into his hands. He looked deep into her oak brown eyes.

" No, I didn't. "

A rush of relief passed through every vein in her body until something nasty hit.

" Wait a minute, you know how you said that if you didn't kill them then he would kill me? Does that mean he's coming after me then? "

Another deep sigh,

" No, I did a swap. "

" A swap? "

" Yes, a swap stating that you are no longer apart of this. "

" Meaning? "

" He's going to kill me. " 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him with wide eyes. Wide, disbelieving eyes. Did she hear him right? No, she couldn't have.

" What?! "

" I made a swap. I went to him and told him straight that I'm not going to kill Harry and Ron. Naturally, he was extremely angry. He said that I deserved some sort of punishment for disloyalty to him. He said that I deserved to die. I accepted this on the condition that you were aloud to live. I did this for you Hermione. "

This didn't make sense. Why would somebody die for her? She was just Hermione. Just plain old Hermione.

" Wait, back up a minute. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but if he said that your going to die, then shouldn't you be like, erm, dead? "

" Erm, yeah, I should be. "

" So, why are you not? "

" I had to come and see you one last time. He doesn't know I'm here. I sort of ran away? "

She was in shock. He had made a big mistake, a very big mistake. Running away from Voldemort, acting like a coward, even if you don't mean it makes him angry. He'll really want revenge now. But at the same time it was a sort of good thing because now she had him back! They could attempt to run away together, even though there was a high chance he would find them, but they had to try, didn't they?

" This is our chance then! " She exclaimed.

" Chance? " He repeated, puzzled.

" I know your probably going to think I'm crazy for saying this but, let's take a risk! Run away with me! "

" You know that he will most likely find us, right? "

" Yes. If he finds us then fine, we'll die. But I'll die happily, with you. "

" Hermione , " he sighed. " Your crazy. "

" Crazy in a good way? Or bad way? " She asked.

" Good way, you've just convinced me. Fine, we'll run away. But where? " He asked.

" Anywhere. "

" What about your house? "

" Okay then. "

A smile suddenly grew on her face. But then reality hit home. School. But it was as if Draco was reading her mind.

" Hermione, what are we going to do about school? Like, we're no where near graduation. "

" I don't know. But if we stay, he'll hunt you down and won't just kill you or me, he'll kill anybody who he sets eyes on for even a second. We have to get away. " She explained.

" Good plan. " He stated.

" So, when are we leaving? " She asked curiously.

" End of the week. "

" Okay. "

They stood for about 2 minutes then decided it was far too cold up there so they headed back inside and back to their common rooms. Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Draco suddenly spoke,

" Hermione, don't tell Harry, Ron or anybody about this yet. Okay? "

" Why? " She asked.

" Because, knowing them, it will be spread around most of the school within 20 minutes. " He explained.

" Mmm.. good point. " She admitted.

" Well, night, I love you. "

He kissed her on her pink cheek and walked off.

" I love you. " She whispered to herself.

Next morning she headed down into the common room. Everything seemed normal, everything felt normal, well too her anyway. She must have looked a bit funny though, Harry noticed.

" Hermione, are you feeling alright? " Harry asked worringly.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Hermione chuckled a bit.

" Sure? "

" Positive. " She smiled at him and walked out and down into the Great Hall.

After breakfast she headed up to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents. She had already written the letter at breakfast. It read :

_Mum and Dad,  
How are you? I'm good. I'm going to come straight to the point.  
I need your help. Thigs arn't normal here and I'm coming to stay  
for a while. I'm bringing a friend too. I'll explain everything when  
I arrive. _

_ Lots of love, Hermione. x_

_ P.S. Please do not speak of this to anyone, okay? Do not even show  
this letter to anyone. I promise I will explain everything. xx_

She sent the letter and made her way back down to the Great Hall. Maybe running away wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Or would it?


End file.
